Scabeiathrax
]] Scabeiathrax the Bloated, also known as Papa G'aap, Lord of the Blighted Pit, Maggotspore, and the Wind of Nurgle, is an ancient Great Unclean One, a Greater Daemon of the Plague God Nurgle. Scabeiathrax was most recently summoned into the mortal realm in 830.M41 by the Forces of Chaos infesting the Armoury World of Vraks Prime during the grinding military campaign recorded in Imperial databases as the Siege of Vraks. History Within the pages of the Ordo Malleus' forbidden Grimoire of True Names are listed the forbidden names of the Greater Daemons of the Ruinous Powers. Amongst the list of Nurgle's most favoured servants is the ancient and terrible Great Unclean One known as Scabeiathrax. Through the ages, this incarnation of pestilence has been known by many names. Scabeiathrax makes his home upon a Daemon World dedicated to plague deep within the Eye of Terror, within one of Nurgle's greatest daemonic spawning pits called the Blighted Pit. From within this toxic, rotting pit of noxiousness and blight are spawned the foul creatures that Nurgle releases upon the universe, including such creatures as Plaguebearers. Only the most dedicated of Nurgle's followers can summon forth the Lord of the Blighted Pit from his home in the Warp. When he crosses the veil of reality onto the mortal plane, he appears only briefly to spread disease and decay amongst the enemies of Nurgle before returning to wallow in his beloved filth of the Blight Pit once again. Mercifully, Scabeiathrax has only been summoned twice within the last millennium. Up until his second summons during the Siege of Vraks in 830.M41, the Scabeiathrax had not been encountered since the Contagion of Viriath over 900 Terran years earlier. This Great Unclean One is truly a horrible sight to behold when he does appear in the corporeal universe. He jovially lumbers along, humming to himself and whistling merrily, surrounded by an impenetrable swarm cloud of large black flies, thousands of Nurglings clamouring over his mountainous bulk and scampering across his taloned feet, fighting for the choicest morsels of rotten flesh or a succulent pustule. Wherever this Greater Daemon treads decay blossoms; flora and fauna blacken, rot, wither and turn to slime, the ferrocrete cracks and crumbles into dust and slimy, noxious pools of pestilent goo lie in his wake. He carries a massive, crude rusting cleaver known as the Blade of Decay. When it strikes something it has the power to rapidly age and decay all that it touches. Armoured vehicles rust away into so much junk and the wounds of the injured become instantly infected, quickly turning the flesh necrotic as it rots away. When Scabeiathrax was summoned to the Imperial Armoury World of Vraks Prime by the Traitor Legions of Chaos, many of his followers from the Blighted Pit, including Plaguebearers, swarms of Nurglings, Nurgle Beasts and all manner of foul Chaos Spawn and daemon engines were brought forth. The followers of Nurgle turned their attentions upon Vraks Prime, happily spreading their rot and corruption, with the intent to turn Vraks into a new plague world for their patron God. When this daemon lord was confronted by Inquisitor Vokes of the Ordo Malleus, he struck the Daemonhunter with his fell blade, turning the Inquisitor into a puddle of oozing organic slime. Scabeiathrax was only stopped by the intervention of the Grey Knights Space Marines, whose hero, Captain Stern, brought the daemon lord low. Once defeated, the Great Unclean One's spirit was sent howling back to the Realm of Chaos, returned to his corrupt lair within the Blight Pit. Though the Greater Daemon's incursion on Vraks was stopped, this did not hamper the daemonic host of Nurgle from rampaging across that benighted planet, causing havoc and spreading their infection wherever they went. Sources *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pg. 98 *''Imperial Armour Update'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 166-167 es:Scabeiathrax Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Daemons